


ego-ne sum bonum?

by Creatortan



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Morality, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: “... I only do good things because I think they’re things a good person would do. I fake it.”“What’s the difference?”Kyle and Kenny have a discussion
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	ego-ne sum bonum?

**Author's Note:**

> A brief vent/character study/exploration of belief I wrote a bit ago
> 
> Please pay attention to the quotation marks! 
> 
> Also! The title should translate to “am I good?” In latin but please correct me if I’m wrong!

“I’m not a good person. My whole life I’ve told myself I’m a good person, that I do good things because I’m good. But I don’t. I only do good things because I think they’re things a good person would do. I fake it.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“What?”

“What’s the difference between being good and doing good? ‘Cause it seems to me that there’s still a net positive of good in the world, no matter where it comes from.” 

“But I’m still not a good person. Isn’t whatever I do, like....false? Hollow? Because it doesn’t come from a genuine place?”

“No one knows your internal monologue but you, dude. If you act like a good person and you choose to do good things, you’ll be a good person to other people.”

“But what if I want to be good for me? I....I don’t know how to—I don’t know who I am if I’m not a good person.” 

“Well, even if it doesn’t come naturally, isn’t choosing to do good still a good thing? Fake it ‘til it starts to come naturally. Choose to be aware of other people until it becomes habit. 

“‘Cause good people aren’t always born good, dude; good people can be self-made. I think you’re doing just fine.”


End file.
